1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an adjustable and versatile mounting structure for small horsepower electric motors, such as fan motors for use in refrigerators, freezers, air conditioners, and the like, which has preformed holes therein receiving mounting screws or which has a casing or housing with threaded studs projecting therefrom with the mounting structure of the present invention including an H-shaped bracket combined with a nut in the form of a clip which is slidable along the bracket to rigidify and reinforce an open-ended slot with the supporting screw for the motor extending through the nut and slot and/or a C-shaped washer which can be slid under a nut or bolt head without removal of the nut or bolt which is necessary when assembling an annular washer with a nut and bolt assembly.
2. Description of the RELEVANT INFORMATION
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,196, issued Feb. 28, 1978, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,821, issued Nov. 20, 1979, and in my co-pending application Ser. No. 050,503, filed June 20, 1979, there is disclosed bracket structures for mounting electric motors by the use of various types of brackets. The disclosure in these patents and co-pending application is incorporated herein by reference thereto and the prior art cited during prosecution of the applications is also incorporated herein by reference thereto.